Anything But Love
by Ava Chanel
Summary: Slight AU. Two lost souls in a small town happen to find some comfort with one another. Mal/Inara centric.
1. Soul

**A/N: **_Probably a bad idea to be doing this. I've already got _Sky Song_ and _OHASC _as many of you already know, yet here I am, making another commitment. I won't even lie; I've got two more up my sleeve, too. This is what happens when I've got dangerous little plot bunnies in my head. I tend to be held prisoner by them until I can get them out...and, here I am._

_Some things that need quick explaining; this is a slight AU. Meaning that, it borrows many elements from Firefly and the genius that is Joss Whedon's mind, but ultimately puts the characters in different situations than the ones told by the beloved creator. You'll understand precisely what I mean as the story moves forward. Any questions can, of course, be messaged to me. :) _

_Rating may go up in the future._

* * *

**Anything But Love**

**Summary: **_Slight AU. Two lost souls in a small town happen to find some comfort with one another. Mal/Inara centric._

* * *

"_**Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well,  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas,  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees..."**_

_**-Sleeping At Last, Turning Page**_

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Soul_

His girl was having a baby.

Months of waiting, and it had all culminated into this moment.

It was too early in the gorram morning; the sun had barely turned up to colour the sky purple instead of its current midnight blue, but it didn't matter when she was having a baby. His Sadie was giving birth, and he'd clambered out of bed like an eager child on Christmas morning. He'd barely had time to grab his jacket on his way out the door, and he sure as hell didn't seem to care that he hadn't changed out of his embarrassing pajama bottoms and little else.

He'd opened the door, dashed out of the house, and felt the chill of the cool, crisp, early spring morning against the exposed skin of his torso. But he was grinning from ear to ear, too excited to bring himself to care about the nipping wind that caused the hair on his body to stand on end. All he kept thinking on was how Sadie was finally having her baby, and how much he wanted to meet the new young'n.

He ran across the dew covered grass towards the barn, as fast as his legs could carry him. The breeze mussed up his clean cut, honey brown hair, and he could see the warm wisps of air that left his mouth on every exhale.

From a distance, he could see that the light was turned on inside the barn, and by the time he'd cracked open the big wooden doors, he could already hear little Kaylee cooing sweet nothings into Sadie's ear. The young, petite woman patted her down, brushing her soft, short fur as she eased her into the beginnings of labour. Kaylee's mousy brown hair looked a mess, and she too was wearing her pajamas, as well as a heavy, too large jacket that no doubt belonged to her father.

He watched the scene from where he stood, like a proud, expectant parent. Kaylee had turned to acknowledge him when she'd heard the heavy footfalls of his boots draw near. When her eyes met his, her face lit up, and she smiled so wide it could have melted even the coldest of hearts. They shared the moment, a silent understanding no one else could ever glean. It was a happiness only they could appreciate. Sadie lay on the hay, and it was obvious the girl was in pain. He could see it on her, and so he rushed to her side and his hand came up to caress the spot between her ears. He crouched down beside her and smiled.

"Hey there, girl," he whispered, massaging her temple.

She mooed in response. He wasn't sure if she was greeting him, or if she was simply in pain as the baby calf was beginning to make her appearance.

He looked her in her deep, dark brown eyes, and reassured her, "You're doin' good, girl. Halfway there, and you ain't even needed our help yet."

"Sadie's a trooper," commented Kaylee, looking on at the cow with a sense of pride.

He removed the jacket then, tossed it aside as he grabbed the gear he knew he'd need for the calving process. He'd had it all prepared from day one, he didn't want to miss a beat. Even the other animals in the barn seemed to wake up, noting Sadie's sudden change in demeanor. They, too, awaited the arrival of their new housemate excitedly. It was obvious in the noises they were all making, clamoring for attention and crying out.

Kaylee went to assess the position of their oncoming calf, and cried out to him, "She's a comin', Mal! I can see her legs!"

He moved quicker. He put on the shoulder length gloves, got the rope, and started to tie it around the calf's front legs. Sadie cried out again when he was just about done, and he knew she was straining. On cue, Mal pulled out and down on the ropes, helping lift some of the burden of labour. Kaylee remained at Sadie's side, patting her down as she pushed harder.

When she stopped straining to take a rest, Mal stopped pulling.

"Hah! The nose, Kaylee! I can see her nose! Just a l'il bit more, and we'll be havin' ourselves a baby!" He shouted excitedly, breathing hard from his efforts.

Kaylee cried out with glee. "You hear that, girl? Keep pushin', you're almost there! Ain't no need to break a sweat when you've got Mal helpin' you."

A moment later, Sadie strained again, and Mal pulled the ropes.

A couple more times of this back and forth process, and the calf was finally out of her mother in a single fluid motion. Mal was on her immediately, focused on his task of making sure she was breathing despite his fatigue and lack of sleep. His gloved fingers were in her nose, cleaning out the amniotic fluid that would be obstructing the airflow to her lungs. She was so small, so fragile; she couldn't even stand yet. She was helpless, laying there on the hay, covered and coated in amniotic fluid. Once her nostrils were clear, Mal grasped at the straw around him and used a single piece to tickle her nose. As if understanding her role, Kaylee had grabbed a cup nearby and filled it with water, working quickly to match Mal's tempo. She sped towards the calf, and dribbled a bit of the liquid into each of its ears.

They both shouted out with sheer joy and love when the calf responded by shaking her head.

"She's breathin', Mal! She's breathin'!" Kaylee jumped up and down on the spot frantically, flailing her arms about.

Mal stood up, ecstatic and beaming as it became apparent the calf was breathing and healthy, just like it's mother. He embraced Kaylee then, guck and hay and all sticking between them. She hugged him back with an equal ferocity, and they bobbed about wildly. He clasped Kaylee's smaller hands in his gloved ones and twirled her about, dancing to the music in his head. She laughed, a lively and joyous sound filling the barn, mingling with the neighing horses and mooing cows.

When the pair finally returned their attention to mother and baby, Kaylee rubbed Sadie's side, and told her, "You did it, girl. You did it. Bet you wanna spend some time cuddlin' her, huh? She's a beauty, after all, just like her momma."

Mal lifted and carried the small calf in his gloved arms after he undid the rope around her legs, and made towards her mother's pen. He stroked her fur as he placed her down beside Sadie, and Kaylee watched on, hands clasped before her mouth in pure astonishment. Her hazel green eyes swirled with emotions and unshed tears.

He let them be then, and joined Kaylee at the entrance of the pen, watching on as mother bonded with her new baby. He wrapped his arm around Kaylee's little shoulders and pulled her close, before peering outside the barn windows.

The sun was just beginning to make its appearance, it's early rising rays colouring the sky and clouds a rosy hue.

"A good start to the day, don't ya think?" he asked the woman next to him.

Kaylee reached up and placed a feather light kiss on Mal's currently scruffy jawline.

"I'd say," she replied, smiling.

* * *

A fresh start.

That was what they needed.

It would fix things that were broken, things that she thought were beyond repair. But he had so fiercely believed in the mending of their wounds, that who was she to refuse him? If he was that dedicated, then she should be as well. It was the only way it would work.

She imagined creating a life on Persephone, or Ariel. They were still busy planets, but nowhere near as congested as Londinium or Sihnon. They could hit restart, buy a smaller home, have less visitors and more time to themselves. She'd envisioned the romantic, candlelit dinners at the fancy restaurants. She'd wear an eye catching, sexy, expensive gown that plunged at the neckline and exposed most of her slim back while hugging her curves. He'd wear a perfectly fitted tuxedo that would do his ruggedly handsome features justice. The pair of them would be the most attractive couple there; easily the most envied. They'd sit and talk about everything and nothing, simply enjoying one another's company, just like they had once upon a time.

Instead, her darling husband had dragged her to a backwater planet called Shadow. The only thing Shadow was rich in, judging from the smell, was manure, and the place reeked of it. She found herself wrinkling her dainty nose in disgust even as she got out of the first class transport ship. She was of half a mind of getting back on, when she realized that Atherton was certainly not playing a joke on her; this was where they were going to live.

"A farm colony?" she'd asked him, eyebrows raised in preposterous question when he'd first broached the subject with her.

He'd smiled charmingly when he'd answered her obvious concern. "Of course, it is all business related, but why not take advantage of such a thing? We can watch it flourish into something as beautiful as Sihnon, and we can do it together, _bǎobèi_. Can you think of anything more romantic?"

He'd been so elated over the idea that she hadn't the heart to discourage him. Not to mention, she'd rather have avoided another meaningless fight. But as she'd stepped outside to assess her new home, she'd known that it would not be the place they could ever fix their quickly dissolving marriage. There was a lot of work to be done on the planet, if it would ever be as successful as a core planet, and a lot of work meant a lot of lonely nights and dinners for one.

Only this time, there wouldn't be any air conditioning.

She sighed at the thought, but replaced her pout with a forced smile when she felt her husband's gentle hand on the small of her back.

His lips hovered by her ear, his breath tickling the ebony curls when he whispered, "You're going to love it here, I promise..."

She looked on at the sheer emptiness of the place, of the distant little farming houses and barns that dotted the land, and very much doubted her husband's words, no matter how badly she wanted to believe in them.

She couldn't even feel the planet's soul; it was devoid of any beauty or culture. When they had children, would she be forced to raise them on such an abysmal planet, whilst she had had the privilege of growing up with the wonders and mysteries of Sihnon's elegance and beauty? It hardly seemed fair by comparison.

However, she dared not speak of any of her true feelings to her husband.

She smiled and found his hand with her own, lacing her fingers through his with new found tenderness. "Welcome home, _àiren_."

* * *

**A/N: **_And so you have the setup. It's a prologue for a reason. Every AU needs an explanation of the beginning, and what better way than to introduce you all to the two main characters of the story. Ladies and gents, Mal and Inara, as you haven't seen them before. :) This will primarily focus on the two of them, but there will be appearances by our adored Kaylee & Simon and Zoe & Wash. It wouldn't be any fun without them. Of course, the rest of the beloved crew will also have roles, so fear not. _

_As per the norm, feedback is welcomed, and appreciated. Thanks for reading! _

Translations:

_Bǎobèi_: dear, precious, baby

_Àiren_: spouse, lover


	2. Steel

**A/N: **_A thank you to everyone giving me feedback on this. Truth be told, I was nervous to write an AU for this 'verse, unsure how people would like it. So, everyone who has offered an opinion, I'm grateful, and have taken it into consideration. :)_

* * *

**Anything But Love**

**Summary: **_Slight AU. Two lost souls in a small town happen to find some comfort with one another. Mal/Inara centric._

* * *

"_**Sometimes love isn't about  
how much someone suits you  
But how much you're willing to change  
to suit them..."**_

_**-Rough Hands, Alexisonfire**_

* * *

_Steel_

The house was a dreary place when it wasn't completely empty.

When she was alone, it suddenly felt more like a prison cell, with her as it's hostage. A beautiful dove trapped in its cage.

A beautiful, sad, lonely dove.

She sighed, and tried to think on happier thoughts.

Atherton would be home in the evening, and she'd gone ahead and attempted to prepare a delicious meal for him. Of course, she'd failed. She had never been good at playing the dutiful wife, after all. Wouldn't her mother-in-law have something to say in regards to that, she thought bleakly.

Society dictated that the dutiful wife never burned the chicken to a charcoal crisp. She wouldn't undercook the rice, so that the grains were still wet and mushy. She'd know better than to mix up sugar and salt whilst seasoning. No, all Inara did when she cooked, was potentially poison her beloved husband, and although it wasn't a general rule found in cookbooks, she figured it probably still wasn't a part of a dutiful wife's skill repertoire. But Atherton would only smile at her, chuckle at the pathetic attempts she made to please him in the kitchen, and occasionally, he'd even taste it if only to appease her.

But she knew better.

They'd order in, like they typically did whenever she tried to play chef.

But such a small, underdeveloped town didn't seem likely to have any kung pao chicken available to order within a couple of minutes.

Perhaps she should go out on an adventure about town in search of some, in case the occasion ever called for it. Like now. While she was out, she could even take it upon herself to familiarize with her new home and its inhabitants.

That was it.

She had decided.

Even though Atherton had insisted against her leaving the house, she couldn't just sit tight and wait for him in a hot, and stuffy bungalow with no food, and no idea of where to find good food. She'd die of boredom, if not of heat stroke and starvation first.

Inara Serra grabbed what she thought she'd need for her 'mission', and walked out into the late afternoon heat. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, and bounded down the street. There were a few townsfolk milling about, but none seemed to pay her any attention. It was perfectly fine with her; from what Atherton had told her, it didn't seem like many of the folk on Shadow were fond of the Alliance. Needless to say, her husband was facing some serious opposition on the planet. Inara wasn't expecting to be as adored and loved as she had been back on Sihnon and Londinium.

However, that wasn't going to stop her from exploring her new surroundings, even if she did stand out in her fancier, core planet fashions. By the time she'd gotten out of the neighbourhood and had wandered into the central town, she was very much aware of all the stares and the shameless ogles that she was on the receiving end of. However, she remained unperturbed; she was used to having eyes on her; the unpleasant ones, the inquisitive ones, and the devious ones.

So she went about her way, examining the old, wooden buildings and shops, looking for something that would catch her eye. That was how she had found herself standing in front of it.

Old and musty, were the words that came to thought.

The place had been around for quite some time, and judging from its appearance, it had also been abandoned for a while, too. There were faded marks and shapes on the front that indicated a sign once hung there, displaying the name of the store it once was. A red 'FOR RENT' sign was placed against the door. The spider web cracks in the windows, and the vast green growth that covered the old oak wood, gave the small building character. Soul. Inara gazed at its entirety, perplexed.

"Oh, would you be interested in rentin' up shop here, ma'am?"

Inara nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden closeness of the young, feminine voice.

She hadn't felt anyone come up on her, hadn't expected it. When she turned to acknowledge the source of the sound that had taken her so by surprise, she blinked at the visage of a smiling, youthful woman, beaming up at her. Her face was sweet, but covered with a layer of what appeared to be soot. Her hair, a soft brown, tumbled loosely by her shoulders in waves, gleaming golden where the sun's rays hit it. She was dressed in a pair of army green coveralls with a dark pink, long sleeved shirt underneath. However, she'd yanked the suspenders down so that the top half sat rumpled at her waist.

"I...no, I was just...looking," Inara replied, unsure of how to proceed once she was caught.

She returned her gaze towards the vacant building, and the young woman took a spot next to her, admiring it as well.

"Looks a bit...creepy, no?" she commented, scrunching up her nose.

Inara shrugged. "Perhaps. Or, perhaps, it is simply misunderstood."

The female visitor giggled, "It ain't like it's a person!"

Inara couldn't help but smile, realizing just how silly she'd sounded. She yet again returned her attention to the woman that had sidled up beside her. She was still grinning. It took her a moment before she gasped and chided herself as she realized the oddness, "Oh! How rude o' me! I didn't even get to introducin' myself. Here I am, babblin' on and on to a total stranger. You must be thinkin' I'm some kinda... _guàidàn_. If my pa could hear me now, he'd most like never believe the kinda ill mannered daughter he's raised. Anyways, if you'd like to put a name to this intruder, I'm Kaywinnit Lee Frye. But you can just call me Kaylee."

Inara's smile grew, taking an instant liking to Kaylee and her sincerity.

She extended a gloved hand, and replied with, "Inara Serra. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kaylee." She rolled her name on her tongue, like something new and fresh she'd never tried.

The youth wiped her dirty hands on her pants before taking Inara's gloved fingers in a firm grasp and shaking her hand firmly. She beamed at her, "That's a real pretty name you got, 'Nara. Sounds...exotic, kinda like you..."

A rosy blush coloured her plump cheeks, and she had some trouble meeting Inara's gaze.

"I guess I stand out, huh?" Inara commented, glancing down at her own clothing.

Kaylee's hazel green eyes widened, and she shook her head briskly, "I didn't mean it like a bad thing! I mean, you look shiny!"

Inara couldn't help but laugh at how flustered the girl had become. "It's alright. I'm not offended. Even back on Sihnon, I never did...blend, no matter what they put me in...," she confessed.

"You're from Sihnon?! I figured you were from the core, but I didn't think you'd be from...Sihnon...," Kaylee rambled.

She then added breathlessly, "Wow..."

Kaylee was looking at her differently now, as her eyes roamed the older woman's entire body length shamelessly, from top to bottom.

"Far from home, aren't ya?" Kaylee asked her, when she had found her voice again.

Inara tucked away a stray curl behind her ear. "This _is_ home, now. Atherton's pretty much made that decision _for_ me..." She couldn't mask the hint of bitterness in her voice at her husband's most recent betrayal.

"_Tā mā de wǒ shǎ_! You're married to that purplebelly?!" Kaylee cried out suddenly.

She seemed to catch herself a moment too late. Inara's smile had fallen at the edges.

"Purplebelly, is it?" Inara raised an eyebrow, clearly a little insulted by Kaylee's brashness.

The younger woman sighed, and put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to sound so _méidàméixiǎo_...It's just, you don't seem like much of a stuck up snob. Mal's had me convinced all purplebellies are the same. Guess I've been spendin' too much time hangin' out on his ranch, listenin' to his rants," Kaylee explained.

Inara forced a smile. "It's alright. I guess Atherton is a...purplebelly. He works for the Alliance, after all, and his family has roots in the military," Inara said with a smile.

She wasn't entirely sure as to why she was so comfortable with this girl; comfortable enough to tell her about her husband, and her crazy in-laws. Atherton would have given her a lengthy lecture had he known she'd been offering up that sort of information so freely to a random girl from Shadow. But, there was nothing menacing about Kaylee, and somehow, Inara was certain she could tell her anything and she'd take it to her grave if she only asked.

"So, Kaylee...are you interested in the building?" Inara asked, changing the subject before she ended up admitting to anything else about her marriage.

"Not at all! Can barely make ends meet with the mechanic shop we got runnin'. Ain't like Shadow's got much ships flyin' by her," said Kaylee.

"Well, Atherton hopes to fix all of that," Inara stated proudly.

Before Kaylee could make a comment, Inara's bag buzzed, drawing both of the women's attention to the object causing the stir. Inara pulled out the communicator from her bag after rummaging for a while, and read the wave that her husband had just sent her. She frowned as she took in the message, before irritably stuffing the small device back in its place.

"What's the matter, 'Nara? What was that?" asked Kaylee.

Inara brought herself to smile despite the circumstances, "Nothing...that was nothing...Anyways, it's going to be dark out soon. I'm thinking it would be wise if we both head home before that happens." Inara concluded.

"Aw, so soon? But we just got to talkin'!" Kaylee whined.

Truthfully, Inara didn't want to leave. She'd much rather continue making small talk with the younger woman than go home to an empty house, where she'd suffer the dinner creation she'd made all on her own. She could ask Kaylee all sorts of questions about Shadow, about the town and the people who lived in it. She could temporarily forget that her husband was held back at work yet again for the majority of the night. She could pretend that she'd actually made a female friend in such an estranged place; a place that seemed to not want her there.

Just as she had thought her mind made up, and was all set to leave with a smile and a goodbye, Kaylee offered her another option."Hey! You still don't know anyone in town, right? Well, just so happens we're havin' a few folks over for dinner tonight. I'm sure ma and pa won't mind havin' an extra mouth at the table. They love company! The more, the merrier!"

Inara found herself contemplating the proposition, despite her better judgement; good food with company didn't sound like an all too terrible idea. Once Kaylee had noted her piqued interest, she pushed, "Besides, gives you a chance to get to know some people, build some bridges. This town's all about who you know, after all."

When Inara gave her a long face, Kaylee skipped towards her, looped her arm through hers, and said with a smile, "And you already know me, so you're already off to a good start!"

* * *

They were late.

According to Kaylee, late was not good. It was never good. The girl was practically running down the streets, and Inara, in her long skirts, was having trouble keeping up. By the time they both clambered up Kaylee's wooden porch, they were panting for air, and Inara's feet stung from where her shoes pinched her skin.

The lights were on inside the small house, and they could hear laughter filtering out into the night from the open window. The curtains were drawn though, and Inara could only make out shadows. Kaylee fiddled with her keys while Inara watched. She recalled Kaylee's reaction to Atherton's status, and wondered if this had been a good idea after all. Sure, the young brunette liked her well enough, but who was to say her friends would be as kind?

Before Inara could change her mind, Kaylee got the lock, and the door creaked open. The sweet, warm scent of a home cooked meal wafted outside. Both girls stepped into the modest foyer, and Kaylee closed the door behind them. It seemed no one had heard them come in yet, as another burst of laughter left the dining hall. The girls took off their shoes, and Inara took it as a chance to examine Kaylee's habitat. It was small, much smaller than even the bungalow Atherton had rented to tide them over until their actual house was built.

The wallpaper was a tacky floral print, and peeling in the corners, and the decor was very antique and bulky. However, it was all very clean and neat, despite the fact that nothing matched or coordinated.

"Alvin, ain't l'il Kaylee joinin' us tonight?" came a male voice from the dining room.

A deep, hearty chortle was the response. "That daughter o' mine is always gettin' herself in the way o' trouble, ain't she? Good thing she's got you to pull her outta it when need be, Mal," answered what sounded like an older man.

"So, when's the wedding, then?" another male voice joined in.

The room filled with laughter.

"Real clever there, Wash. Best be watchin' that tongue of his, Zoe. Goin' to come a day when he slips up and a man not so kind as me will take to cuttin' it out of his pretty mouth."

A woman, sultry and with a low voice, threatened, "I ain't going to let that happen without a fight. Man's known for his tongue. Anyone taking it will be payin' a high price."

More laughter.

"Sure this is talk suitable for a Shepherd's ears?" asked the older man.

"Wasn't always a Shepherd, Alvin," another older voice, different from the rest.

Before Inara could listen in further, Kaylee had grabbed her hand, and made her way to the dining hall, dragging her reluctantly along with her. They both stumbled into the room, where things had suddenly gone quiet at the first sign of their appearance.

Everyone in the room had a glass of spirits in hand, and their flushed faces indicated that the alcohol had already begun taking affect. Inara became acutely aware that all eyes were on her. She brushed down her skirts in an effort to appear presentable.

"Sorry I'm late, _bàba_! I was showin' 'Nara 'round town, and I guess we sorta lost track of time!" Kaylee kissed the old man's rosy, scruffy cheek.

He was a short and stocky man, with salt and pepper hair and beard. His eyes were a dark brown beneath a bush of sable coloured brows. Still, he greeted his daughter with a bright smile, and returned the kiss to her forehead. Then, his laughing eyes were on Inara.

"Well, looks like _you've_ brought the real pretty. Who's your friend, _qiānjīn_? Ain't you gonna introduce us?" he asked Kaylee, his gaze lingering on her friend while he spoke.

Inara scanned the room in the meantime, taking note of all the friendly and unfriendly faces. The tall woman with the sultry voice and cinnamon coloured skin was sizing her up. Her fairer partner smiled genuinely in her direction in comparison. The Shepherd was easy to spot. He appeared to be more curious about her rather than unfriendly.

But perhaps the most antagonistic face belonged to the young man whose steel blue eyes conveyed suspicion and mistrust the more they idled on her. He furrowed his brows, and swirled the amber liquid in his glass.

"Of course! _Bàba, māmā_, this is Inara," Kaylee indicated to the older couple in the room.

Her mother was tall, slender, and fair skinned, compared to Kaylee's father. It was evident where their daughter had gotten her looks from. The two had the exact same eyes, nose, hair, and smile.

"That's Wash and Zoe Washburne," Kaylee turned to acknowledge the married couple from earlier.

The two of them were so vastly opposite one another; it was intriguing for Inara to realize that they were indeed husband and wife. Zoe eyed her warily, while Wash waved at her.

"Hey there, Inara," he added, whilst his wife remained stoic and silent.

Kaylee moved around the room to the last two guests. "And this is Shepherd Book, and Malcolm Reynolds."

The Shepherd spared her a nod and a smile, but Malcolm took a swig of his drink and ignored her.

"Everyone, this is 'Nara. She's new to town, so we oughtta be makin' her feel welcome." Kaylee clasped her hands together excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for having me over," Inara spoke in her most gracious tone.

Kaylee then pulled a face, and turned to her father, "Where's Jayne?"

But it was Mal that answered before her father had gotten the chance; "He ain't comin'. Needed him to mind Sadie and her l'il one for the evenin'."

Kaylee grinned, "Bet he didn't like that none too much. What he do now, Mal? Why the unusual and cruel punishment?"

Mal's eyes darted towards Inara before he answered, "Ain't discussin' business in the presence of strangers."

Thick tension seemed to settle into the room, and in an effort to eliminate it, Kaylee cooed, "Let's be nice, now. She's no purplebelly, Mal."

Inara saw Wash polish off the rest of his drink in a single, swift motion.

Mal gave Kaylee an incredulous look, but didn't say anything more on the topic.

"Mrs. Frye, you need some help with those dishes?" he asked politely, his demeanour changing when he turned to recognize the older woman.

Sensing the unease, Kaylee's mother agreed to the idea, and the two disappeared into the kitchen. Mr. Frye scratched the top of his balding head, and commented, "Reynolds is some kinda man..."

Shepherd came to stand by Inara's side, and corrected Mr. Frye, "No, he's _one_ kind of man, Alvin..."

"I guess he's the one who doesn't like the Alliance?" Inara asked sarcastically, not expecting to hear the obvious answer.

Kaylee patted her on the back softly, and smiled. "No need to fret about Mal. He'll come 'round once he sees that you're different from the others," Kaylee assured her.

Zoe seemed to agree. "Kaylee's right; it ain't Mal you got to be worryin' on."

Kaylee nodded, and exclaimed, "See?! Even Zoe says so, and she's known Mal since forever!"

With a corner of her mouth tilted up in a smirk, Zoe continued, "Plenty of people in this town willin' to do a lot more to a purplebelly than just ignorin' them."

She placed her wine cup down, and looked Inara from head to toe, before disappearing down the hall.

When she was out of earshot, Inara spoke in a low voice, "Building bridges already..."

* * *

**A/N: **_Long chapter is...lengthy. But it's necessary, seeing as how Mal and Inara are unfamiliar with one another here. I need to build that, rather than what I usually do and take from Joss' thunder. What's with Mal mistrusting the Alliance here if there hasn't been a war, you ask? Well, who says there hasn't been one? ;) _

_Mal's deep seated anger with the Alliance isn't something I can do away with, not even in an AU. It's such an integral part of his tragic character that taking it away or downplaying it would just be pissing on him, and Joss' vision for him. _

_Also, Inara's strength is something I can't ever take away. She isn't easily embarrassed, and it's crucial that even in the most uncomfortable situations, she handles herself well. I hope I can do everyone justice, despite this being an AU. :)_

_Feedback as usual is welcomed. Translations are below._

* * *

Translations

Tā mā de wǒ shǎ: fuck me silly

Méidàméixiǎo: impolite, cheeky

Guàidàn: freak

Bàba: dad

Qiānjīn: darling daughter

Māmā: mom


End file.
